The Obsessed US Tour 2016
The Obsessed US Tour 2016 is an ongiong tour featuring The Obsessed with Karma To Burn and The Atomic Bitchwax as direct support. It is the first full tour of The Obsessed since 2012. The tour is presented by CVLT Nation. Background In February of 2016 Wino announced that Spirit Caravan was going to become The Obsessed after finding new drummer Brian Constantino. Eventually in March 2016 ahead of their planned appearance at The Maryland Doom Fest a full tour of the United States was announced, with the first date of the tour being on Friday the 13th (May 13, 2016) at the Black Cat in Washington, D.C. Some Spirit Caravan songs are being worked into the setlist along with two new songs in "Be the Night" and "Sacred". Between May 16th and 18th, Atomic Bitchwax bassist/vocalist Chris Kosnik broke his arm, thus on May 19th The Atomic Bitchwax announced they were forced to cancel their appearances on the tour.The Atomic Bitchwax's FacebookFacebook Post circa May 19, accessed 20 May 2016. Dates *5/13/2016 Washington DC @ Black Cat * 5/14/2016 Pittsburgh PA @ Altar Bar * 5/15/2016 Harrisonburg PA @ Golden Pony * 5/16/2016 Brooklyn NY @ Saint Vitus Bar * 5/18/2016 Richmond VA @ Strange Matter * 5/19/2016 Philadelphia PA @ Kung Fu Necktie * 5/20/2016 Huntington WV @ V Club * 5/21/2016 Indianapolis IN @ 5th Quarter Lounge (With Astral Mass and Apostle of Solitude) * 5/22/2016 Chicago IL @ Beat Kitchen * 5/23/2016 Minneapolis MN @ 7th Street Entry * 5/24/2016 Rock Island IL @ Rock Island Brewing Co. * 5/25/2016 St. Louis MO @ Fubar * 5/26/2016 Kansas City MO @ Riot Room * 5/28/2016 Denver CO @ 3 Kings * 5/30/2016 Seattle WA @ El Corazon * 5/31/2016 Portland OR @ Dante’s * 6/02/2016 San Francisco CA @ Slim’s * 6/03/2016 Los Angeles CA @ Complex * 6/04/2016 San Diego CA @ Brick By Brick * 6/05/2016 Phoenix AZ @ Club Red * 6/07/2016 Austin TX @ Dirty Dog * 6/08/2016 Ft. Worth TX @ Tomcats West * 6/09/2016 Houston TX @ Walter’s * 6/10/2016 New Orleans LA @ Siberia * 6/11/2016 Atlanta GA @ Drunken Unicorn * 6/24/2016 Fredrick MD @ Cafe 611 (The Obsessed only; The Maryland Doom Fest) * 6/26/2016 Fredrick MD @ Cafe 611 (Karma to burn only; The Maryland Doom Fest) Lineup The Obsessed * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals * Dave Sherman - Bass, Vocals * Brian Constantino - Drums The Atomic Bitchwax * Chris Kosnik - Bass, Vocals * Bob Pantella - Drums, Percussion * Finn Ryan - Guitar, Vocals Karma To Burn * Will Mecum – Guitar * Evan Devine – Drums * Eric Clutter - Bass Typical Setlist The Obsessed * Blind Lightning * Streamlined * To Protect and To Serve * Retroman (Spirit Caravan) * Streetside * Melancholy Grey (Spirit Caravan) * Be The Night * Freedom * Sacred * Hiding Mask * Sea Legs (Spirit Caravan) * Lost Sun Dance (Spirit Caravan) * Sodden Jackal * Brainwashed (Spirit Caravan) * River of Soul Karma To Burn * Eight * Thirty-Six * Nineteen * Thirty-Four * Fourteen * Sixty-Two * Fifty-Seven * Thirty-Two * Twenty The Atomic Bitchwax External Links References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:USA Category:Wino Category:The Obsessed Category:The Atomic Bitchwax Category:Karma to Burn Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal